Don't Stay
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: A Bosco-Faith song-fic. From Faith P.O.V. Some Bosco angst. Deals with their present sutuation. Please review :)


Title: Don't Stay  
  
Author: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG for swearing  
  
Spoilers: Late season 4 and season 5  
  
Summary: A song-fic dealing with Faith and her feelings with Bosco. Interior monologue-like.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Third Watch belong to John Wells and Warner Brothers. The song "Don't Stay" belongs to Linkin Park (Meteora, 2003)  
  
Author's Note: I thought this up while listening to music on launch.com. I think the song fits Bosco and Faith situation *pretty* much (from her P.O.V at least) but it's not a perfect match. Oh well. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!  
  
Here's the story:  
  
I was shot. My life will never be the same now. Never. I was shot. The bullet still lodged in my body. She shot me, Sergeant Maritza Cruz. That Bitch. I can't believe it. One of my own. A cop, a sergeant. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bosco. Damn him. It was inevitable; he was bound to screw me over sometime. This was his fault. He asked me to go, to look for the damn gun. Why, I asked, why me? He looked at me, pleading, hoping. Because you're all I have. Ha. Damn him.  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need you to go  
  
He was there, at the hospital. I saw him. Looking pitiful, sorry. He didn't have the right. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Bosco was my partner. Was. We used to be close. Used to be. Until Cruz and her precious Anti-Crime came into the picture. What did he see in her anyways? She was no good. I told him that. He didn't listen. Now instead of him getting his just deserts for his stupidity I am. She made him bad, dirty. Just between you and me, I said, was that dying declaration clean? He stopped, looked into my eyes. Yes, he said, yes. Right. I never knew he was a good liar. Or maybe I didn't want to believe the fact that Bosco-my partner, my best friend was slipping away.  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need to be alone  
  
Get out, I yelled. I don't want to see you. I never thought I'd say those words. Get, out Bosco. Get the Hell out. Was I being too harsh? Maybe. My heart ached when I saw his eyes tear up. God, why did he have to make this so hard? Why couldn't he just go? Leave. He stilled cared, I knew. I was Faith, it was to be expected. But I couldn't see him. Not in the hospital, hooked up to IVs and pushing pain killers just out of surgery with a bullet stuck in my back. Caused by him. And her, the Bitch.  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay  
  
I can't walk. Will I ever? They say yes. I'm not sure though. I sit in my wheel chair. Crippled. Helpless. Bitter. Bosco and Monroe parked below, in our car. Ours. 55-David. So many memories. So many ups and downs, goods and bads. So many, so much. God, Bosco. Why did he have to do this? To follow her, to drag me into it. You're all I had, he said. I felt my eyes well up. No. I wasn't going to cry. Only I was, I couldn't help myself. He was my partner, my best friend. My Judas. He lied to me, looked in my eyes and lied. Repeatedly. What caused him to leave, to slip away? Was it something I did? No. This was all him. Right?  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day  
  
Of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies  
  
Only Bosco did want to apologize. I knew this was eating him up inside. I knew he couldn't handle anymore of it. What would he do? Without me, his Faith? Loose it. I was shot. It's not something I can forget. But neither is Bosco. Wheeling over to the kitchen table I picked up the radio. My hands shaky. Pressing the button I spoke, my voice cracked. He would hear, he was below in the patrol car.  
  
"55 David. This is Faith. Tell Bosco to come up."  
  
Time seemed to slow. Could I look at him without thinking of her and his indiscretions? Could I forgive him, through and through? The door knocked. Come in, I called. He stood there staring. His eyes turning liquid and hazy.  
  
"Faith." He whispered.  
  
He walked over to me. Crippled me. "Faith I'm so sorry." He broke down. Falling onto his knees, his head on my knees. I didn't need to feel to know he was balling his eyes out. I cried. God, why did he have to make this so hard?  
  
He looked up, meeting my eyes. Pain, desperation, hope, anger, sorrow. "Faith." He managed to get out. "Faith. I'm sick of being Faithless."  
  
I didn't have the heart to tell him, don't stay.  
  
A/N: Well there it is! I just wanted to try to get into Faith's head, and Bosco angst is always good (in a bad way, sucks for him but makes good stories!). Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please let me know you thoughts. This is supposed to be a one-shot but a "sequel" is always possible if it's really wanted! Thanks. 


End file.
